Dentists frequently inform individuals that they need to floss consistently. However, current flossing products, such as flossers and spooled floss, typically end up at the bottom of bathroom drawers, purses, and bags due to their small size. Further, buying a bag of flossers does not fix this problem, because they're not aesthetically pleasing, and flossers can be time-consuming to extract from them. Therefore, individuals lose motivation to floss due to the difficulty in storing and obtaining floss. A solution is needed that reminds individuals to floss and that makes the process of storing, obtaining and using floss easier and more sanitary.